The World on a Silver Platter
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This is a fic in Hermione's POV.......R/Hr mainly, and some G/H hinted......The title will come into play in later chapters. Please read!!! It gets veeeery INTeresting!


Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR and Warner Bros., except what is obviously not part of the Harry Potter series and/or movie.  
  
A/N: This is just a fic I thought about writing, it's R/Hr, and G/H, I'm not sure where I want to go with this.  
  
The World on a Silver Platter  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
Have you ever noticed, than when you fancy someone, it becomes hard to be around them? Why is this? If you like someone, why should you be nervous? I've always wondered why it happens.  
  
This is what happens to me every time I see......him. My heart gives a flutter every time I see his flaming red hair, and his sparkling eyes. I feel my face get warm whenever he calls my name. A fair few times he's asked me what's wrong, I get so flushed. I get so mad at myself after those encounters! Why can't I be normal?  
  
Then there's *another* thing. Ron (you must have noticed it's him by now) has an uncanny ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Take the Yule Ball, in our fourth year. "You're......You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"........Honestly! I didn't even like Krum anyway. I only went with him because Ron didn't ask me. I can't tell you how much it hurt inside when he told me he was going to go with the best looking girl who would take him. I almost died. Literally.  
  
Then there's another thing. Ron can be totally sweet and comforting when he wants too. The Weasley temper sometimes rides out the others, but you must look past that. That fateful night of the third task, in our fourth year also, was horrifying, but it was all the more bearable with Ron with me. When I saw Harry being taken away by Mad-Eye Moody (Crouch, mind you), I broke down. Ron was by my side, his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder gently. He gave me a big hug, and whispered in my ear....."Let's go, we have to find him".......After that, in the face of Harry's terrible trouble, I didn't have time to talk to Ron. We were both to shocked and scared at what had happened.  
To tell you the truth, this whole story really starts at the beginning of this year, our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This is the year we have all been waiting for. Going out into the wizarding world at last. Frankly, I'm quite scared. I don't know what I want to be yet, there's just so many things out there. I'm also scared of what's going to happen. With dark activity I mean. Lord Voldemort is still up and still powerful. We don't know what to expect anymore......  
So anyway, as I said, It all starts at the beginning of this year, the story does. So now that you know what the scenario is, here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran frantically around Platform Nine and Three Quarters, searching for two very special people. I spotted a flash of red hair, and ran toward it.  
  
"Ron!" I shouted, running toward him. "Harry!" I yelled, seeing immediately who was next to him.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said, beckoning me over.  
  
I shot over, panting. "Hi Ron! Hi Harry!"  
  
"Hello Hermione," Harry said, looking into the crowd. I followed his gaze. I saw another flash of red hair. He's--He's looking at Ginny? I thought, bewildered. Ron however, brought my attention back to him.  
  
"So, Hermione, How've ya been?"   
  
" All right, you?" I answered, my heart giving a slight flutter. I was ready to bet it had skipped a beat. Why did I feel this way? Why?  
  
"Same old, Same old," He said, smiling.  
  
We didn't have anymore time to chat, A loud, shrill whistle sounded, and we boarded the train. Choosing an empty compartment, we all sat down. We chatted for awhile about general items in the summer, like the horrible Dursleys and Ron's crazy family. All of a sudden, the sliding door opened, and a small, redheaded girl walked in.  
Ginny had joined us. Harry, I noticed, was a deep crimson. He looked odd. Wait a second! I thought, He's giving Ginny the look I give to Ron!   
  
Ginny, however, sat down and was talking to Ron, they we're reminiscing about the marvelous prank Joke shop owners Fred and George had played on Ministry of magic official, Percy. It seemed as though Fred and George had packed Percy's lunch with Canary Creams and such, concealed in other food. Percy, who had an extremely important meeting that afternoon, had to go to it with hex marks and stray feathers all over him. I laughed inwardly at what Percy must've done to Fred and George when he got a hold of them.  
  
I must've been staring into space, thinking, because Ron (who had been staring at me), said "Hermione? You okay?"  
  
I felt my face burn. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"You were sorta, well, in a trance I think."  
  
"I was thinking." I replied, looking back at him. Oh God.......those eyes!  
  
Before Ron had a chance to reply, however, the compartment door slid open. You can guess who appeared here.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood. How charming." Draco Malfoy drawled, arms folded. Crabbe and Goyle were standing on either side of him, like huge, hunching boulders.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," snarled Harry, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Draco went on. "You know, Granger, you really should watch out for yourself. The Dark Lord doesn't like Mudbloods. Especially ones associated with his worst enemy. Pity he hasn't already gotten to you....."  
  
Ron stood up, pointing a shaking finger at him. "Malfoy, I'm warning you...." He broke off from a deadly whisper.  
  
Still, Malfoy continued. " We could really do well without filth like you, Granger, I reckon--"  
  
I felt hurt, and embarrassed. All this taunting because my parents were muggles. Muggles are people. Just like everyone else. Why should it matter if they are magic or not? I felt myself go red, yet again. I never felt so hopeless. Nor, I think, did I ever feel quite so angry.  
  
Ron was about to launch himself at Malfoy. I grabbed his hand, tears prickling the corners of my eyes.  
  
"No, Ron, don't." I choked, holding back a sob. How could anyone possibly be so mean? And even if he was an idiot,I didn't want Ron getting hurt. "He's not worth it."  
  
And, to my great surprise, and to everyone else's, he averted his gaze to me. "Hermione?" He said softly, looking into my eyes. (as you can guess, I went, if possible, redder.) I looked back at him, and blinked as a large tear slid down the side of my face. He wiped it away.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Granger! You're lucky! I never thought it possible that anyone would like a lousy muggle like you! But then again, Weasley's not much better....."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. My anger reached such a point I couldn't bear it. I broke down. In a few seconds, my face was sopping. I was heaving with sobs. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing........  
  
"YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!" I shouted, enraged and bawling at the same time. "HOW DARE (hiccup) YOU!"  
  
The three of them laughed even harder. I succumbed to my tears.  
  
I felt a strong pair of arms encircle me, and hold me tightly. It was Ron. He was rubbing my back gently. I was crying all over him, and his robes, but he didn't seem to care.. When all this was going on, Harry and Ginny had taken it upon themselves to curse Malfoy to the high heavens.  
  
I had stopped crying, but still, the rest of the train ride was rather subdued. We had all sat down, and Ron had placed is arm around my waist. In all my hurt and anger, I couldn't help but feel slightly happier. I snuggled up against him, and he scooted closer to me. Am I dreaming?  
  
I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is being stirred by Ron. He was whispering in my ear softly. "Hermione, we're nearly there, wake up......."  
  
I lifted my head slightly, to look at him. His eyes.........  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll live," I sniffed. My nose had clogged up, and my eyes were puffy and red. "I must look a wreck, though...." I started cleaning myself up, using covering and cleansing charms.  
  
" I don't think so," Ron said quietly, his eyes on the floor, his ears brick red.  
  
I looked at him, shocked. Did he just say what I thought he said? I said I looked a wreck and he said 'I don't think so...........oh my.....  
  
Just then, the train came to a halt. Harry and Ginny, who had been conversing in hushed tones, got up slowly. Ron got up, and held out a hand for me, to help me up. I took it. We disembarked. It was the start to another year...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody really talked about what happened on the train very much after that. I was heartily embarrassed, Why did I break down like that? No matter, a couple of weeks into the year and everyone had basically forgotten. Yet I couldn't help, however, marveling at the way Ron's arms felt around me............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Erm---Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" I answered almost lazily. I was reading my new Arithmancy book, Advanced Magical Equations and How to Solve them. It was afternoon break, and we had a few spare moments until we needed to head to Double Potions (yippee!). I was catching up on some reading, as you can tell.  
  
"What was the Potions essay?"  
  
I found myself rolling my eyes. "Oh, Ron, do you ever pay attention?"  
  
"No," he added simply, "Not to that slimy git, anyway."  
  
Thinking that arguing wouldn't solve anything, I gave in. "It's to research Smoothing Serum and write about it. A roll and a half of parchment."  
  
"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. "And I only have ten minutes to finish the crazy thing!"  
  
I stifled a laugh. Ron was always the procrastinator, and he always will be. Harry who was reading To Catch or not to catch: A Seeker's handbook for the millionth time over, didn't even look up. I guess it was an interesting read.  
  
Potions was an absolute catastrophe (Wasn't it always?). Neville, who, as usual was having trouble, melted Dean Thomas's cauldron. I felt sorry for poor Dean, he was partnering Neville. And to top things all off, Malfoy kept on shouting insults at Harry, Ron, and I when Snape's back was turned. He was satisfied that I had cried on the train, and he wouldn't let it go.  
  
"So, Granger," He hissed, his mouth curving into an unpleasant smile. "Going to cry again? Or was that just to impress Weasley?"  
  
"Eat dung Malfoy." Harry said, not looking up from his ingredients. His face, however was turning steadily red.  
  
But, as always, Malfoy pressed on (We can always count on him to do that).  
  
"Your efforts are in vain Granger. Weasley may be poor, idiotic, and lower than dirt, but he would never stoop so low as to even look at you, Mudblood."  
  
Almost instantly, I knew he had gone too far. Ron was growing redder and redder by the second. He got up, fists clenched and shaking, and walked over to Malfoy. The whole class was now turned to Ron and Malfoy. Finally, Ron spoke.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER.......Insult Hermione like that again!"  
  
And with that, he punched Malfoy straight in the face. Malfoy, stunned, took a minute to recover. When he did, however, He punched Ron right back. It became, in merely seconds, the worst fight I had ever seen.  
  
"Yeah, you get the lousy git, Ron!" Someone yelled. The whole room was suddenly crowded around Ron and Malfoy. Snape was yelling over the hubbub, trying to reclaim order.   
  
To tell the truth, I was scared. The look on both boys faces was enough to frighten anyone out of their wits. I didn't want to try and restrain Ron, now that he was fighting Malfoy with all his might. Harry, however, ran forward through the chaos, and tried to pull Ron off Malfoy, while Professor Snape was trying to pull Malfoy off Ron. In the end, they succeeded.  
  
"What is the MEANING OF THIS??!!" Snape bellowed, and the class fell silent. Ron and Draco, restrained, were looking daggers at each other. Snape was beside himself with fury.  
  
"WEASLEY, YOU KNOW FIGHTING IS NOT PERMITTED ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!"  
  
"Malfoy called Hermione 'mudblood' sir, and---" Ron said furiously, only to be cut off.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape yelled, his face blotchy. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and detention." He surveyed Ron with immense dislike, then turned to Malfoy. "Five points from Slytherin, Malfoy. Get yourself to the hospital wing."  
  
I found myself trembling with fury. Why had Ron gotten in so much trouble when Malfoy got off with five lousy points? I stepped up to Snape, feeling a confidence I had never felt before.  
  
"Professor," I said shakily, "Malfoy fought too. Shouldn't he get detention also?" I braced myself.  
  
"Miss Granger, I will not hear of it. Ten points from Gryffindor. Since I see you were the topic of this brawl, you will serve detention too."  
  
The Gryffindors open their mouths in anger, shouting at Snape. He seemed unperturbed, However, and kept on talking. I felt mad and hurt. Why was he so unpleasant?  
  
"You are dismissed. Goyle, make sure Mr. Malfoy gets to the hospital wing. The rest of you, get out of my sight." Snape said, gesturing toward the door.  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry asked indignantly, stepping up to Snape.  
  
"He can take care of himself. Now, everyone, GO!"  
  
Harry and I supported a battered and bruised Ron up to the common room. We were all too furious to talk. I was fed up with Malfoy, the Slytherins, and Snape. He had no right to show favoritism like that!  
  
Ron was a mess. He had a black eye, his nose had swollen and was bleeding, and he had bruises and scratches everywhere. That was nothing to what Malfoy looked, though. He had definitely come off worse. However, I felt so horrible. I took it upon myself to clean Ron up, Harry had Quidditch practice.  
  
Ron was sprawled out on the couch, breathing heavily. He was very, very hurt. I wanted to cry, but knew I had to be brave if I wanted to heal him.  
  
I pulled up a stool right up next to the sofa, and summoned my magical first aid kit from my dormitory.  
  
"How are you Ron?" I asked opening my supplies box.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione, you really don't have to--" He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and fell back down. Oh, I could feel the tears pricking my eyes now. He was trying to be brave, Bless his soul!   
  
"Shhhh," I said feeling his forehead. I wiped his brow with a cool, wet cloth, and proceeded to the black eye. That wasn't to hard to clear up, a glob of healing ointment left it looking as good as new. The nose was next.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" I asked , sitting on the edge of the couch to get a better look. I examined it, and wherever I touched, he grunted in pain. It was extremely swollen. Oh my God, I thought. That can only mean one thing...........  
  
"Ron? I think---" I started, I could feel the tears escaping my eyes now. "I think your nose is broken."  
  
"Oh, lovely," Ron grimaced. He closed his eyes hard, as if to block a vision he didn't want to see. When he opened them, they we're watery. Oh Lord, he's crying!  
  
"Ron, It's OK, darling," I said soothingly, that last word worming its way out. (How I ever found the courage to use that particular word, I'll never know) "I can fix it, It's ok........"  
  
I took his face in my hands, and wiped his brow again, which had been drenched in cold sweat. I took out my wand, laid it gently on Ron's nose, and muttered the Bone setting spell. It fixed with a small click, and Ron squealed in pain. It was a nasty business, resetting bones, even with magic.   
  
I finished it off with a spell to reduce swelling, bleeding, and pain. Silent tears were now streaming down my face. Ron looked up at me.  
  
"Hermione," He choked, raising a hand to my cheek. "Thank you." I was startled to see that a lone tear was carving its way down his face. I melted. The damn tears just wouldn't stop!!  
  
I lifted a hand to my drenched face, to meet his, and grasped it. To my utter surprise, I wasn't blushing.....yet.  
  
He brought our hands down, and placed them upon his chest, I marveled at his warmth.   
  
"Stay with me....." He muttered, holding onto my hand for dear life.  
  
"Of course," I whispered hoarsely, squeezing his hand back. He brought our entwined hands to his face, and kissed mine gently. I flushed with happiness. I knew I would go red soon enough......  
  
Ron fell asleep on the sofa. He was exhausted, I didn't blame him. It had had been quite a day indeed.......   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry came back very late for a Quidditch practice. He sat in the armchair across from Ron's Sofa, and surveyed the scene. After a long while, he looked at me.  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"He'll be fine." I said, looking back at him. "That was quite some fight, though."  
  
"I know. In all my years knowing Ron, I've never seen him so angry. Not even when Fred and George charmed a sign onto his hat that said 'I'll work for food.'"  
  
I allowed a slight smile to play at my lips, while I recalled that certain memory. Ron's ears were permanently pink for days.......  
  
Harry brought me back to reality. "Can you help me wake him up and bring to our dormitory?"  
  
"Of course." I said, nodding firmly. The boys dormitory wasn't completely off limits.......I have been up there before anyway.  
  
With Harry's help, I woke Ron. He mumbled to himself at first, saying things like "Five more minutes" and "It's too early." Finally after a long time of incoherent mumbles, Harry said very loudly in his ear "RON, THERE'S A SPIDER IN YOUR HAIR!" He woke suddenly, brushing his hair frantically.  
  
"Get it out!" He said. "Where is it?"  
  
I couldn't hold it in. I laughed. Ron was so cute when it came to spiders. He was so afraid, it was extremely adorable. Wait a minute! I sound like Lavender....or...or Parvati, not Hermione. Stop thinking those thoughts brain, stop!  
  
After Harry explained to a quite frenzied Ron that there was no spider, and after I calmed him down (he wasn't too happy that Harry had lied about something that he was so petrified of), we helped him up the stairwell. He was wincing with every step, and I couldn't help but feel horrible again. Poor Ron...........  
  
We helped him to his Four-poster, and I turned down his bed while Harry helped him in. I got baffled glances from Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who were not yet asleep and watching tentatively.  
  
"Good night Hermione," Ron said once he was all settled in bed. He looked quite lovely, laying there, with the covers all drawn over him. I couldn't help but smile (Oh no, there are those thoughts again!).  
  
"Good night Ron."  
  
Somehow, I made it safely to my dormitory. When I crawled into my own four poster, I fell into a sleep filled with dreams about a certain person..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully. Ron and I were to start our detentions the following week, to round everything off. Ron was doing much better. To everyone's disappointment, so was Malfoy.  
  
Ron and I were to serve our detentions this evening. We still didn't know what we were doing. (Knowing Snape it was something horrible). Harry said he'd wait for us in the Common Room, and so, at seven o'clock, with heavy hearts, Ron and I left Gryffindor Tower for the Dungeons.  
  
Snape was in a sour mood (not unusual, right?).  
  
"Weasley, Granger, Hurry up. I've got more important things to do than wait on you."  
  
Reluctantly, Ron and I followed. Having detention was one thing. Having detention with Snape was another.  
  
Having reached the dark and foreboding dungeons, Snape left us with this.  
  
"You two are to clean all this equipment." He gestured at stacks and stacks of glass phials, beakers, and cauldrons. "And NO MAGIC! I want this all done by the time I get back!"   
  
He left, his black robes flaring out behind him.  
  
Ron was very angry. "That --(He called Snape something not so nice here)--! " I couldn't help but agree with him. We were being forced to perform chores, even though we really didn't do anything wrong. Even though Ron fought, Malfoy caused it.   
  
So we worked. And worked. And worked some more. Ron struck up a conversation every once and awhile, and we chatted aimlessly.  
Suddenly, Ron burst out......  
  
"Hermione, I'm worried about Harry."  
  
This caught me entirely by surprise. I looked up at him. His eyes were gleaming with unease, and his ears were a brilliant shade of magenta.  
  
" I am too Ron, we all are," I replied, scrubbing the cauldron absentmindedly.  
  
"I mean, he's so worried, and so depressed, and I don't think I can stand him being this way......" Ron continued.  
  
"Ron, It's all right, " I responded, looking back at him. His eyes, they held so much emotion, so much fear for his best friend, and so much bravery. "Harry is strong, he will get through this." I finished, with more confidence then I felt.   
  
Ron's features broke into a smile. He put his scrubber down, and shuffled over to me. "Thanks, Hermione." And then he hugged me. He HUGGED ME!!! I returned his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body.  
  
He pulled away, and looked at me. I couldn't help but notice his arms were still around me.  
  
"Hermione....." He croaked, still not letting go. "I......I.....I--"  
  
We both jumped out of our shoes as the door of the dungeon burst open. We broke apart, but it was too late. The person who had burst in had already seen. And it was not someone who was welcome.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, looking smug and satisfied.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry!" He said , looking from Ron to me and back again. " Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Ron told Malfoy to go somewhere not so nice.  
  
" Language, Weasley. You don't have to be so hostile. I'm just here to take Granger" He watched Ron's face go from beet red to a deep purple with malice.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Ron snarled, stepping in front of me. I was confused. What did Malfoy want with me?  
  
Malfoy was thoroughly enjoying this. "Relax, Weasley," He replied smoothly. " McGonagall wants to see her."  
  
I looked at Ron, the color slowly flowing back into his face. Malfoy was looking venomous. Oh how I wished Professor McGonagall hadn't sent him.....of all people!  
  
"Ron, I'll be back." I said, walking past Ron. I followed Malfoy, who, as I noticed, was very tall (though not as tall as Ron), to the door. Ron called out behind me.  
  
"Hermione, be careful!"  
  
I looked back at him, and smiled. As I departed, I could only help but wonder what Professor McGonagall wanted. Was it about the Animal-Object Transformation essay?   
  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I was jerked out of my thoughts as a cold, strong hand grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Malfoy, WHAT are you DOING?" I shouted, as he pulled me into a deserted classroom. Something was not right, something was definitely not right at all. What was he going to do.  
  
"Sorry Granger, but I have to do this," He whispered, his face inches from mine. He had shoved me against a wall. I could see the coldness in his Gray-Azure eyes.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
All was black. I knew no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
